


Где прячутся музы

by sunny_krolock



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Невольный кроссовер с "Моцартом и Сальери" Пушкина.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Где прячутся музы

**Author's Note:**

> Невольный кроссовер с "Моцартом и Сальери" Пушкина.

— Их больше нет! Они все пропали…  
Моцарт ворвался в кабинет, на несколько шагов опередив спешащего с донесением о визитере мажордома. Сальери кивком отпустил слугу и насмешливо спросил у запыхавшегося гостя:  
— Бог мой, Вольфганг, кто же пропал? О чем вы?  
— Мои ноты! Я не слышу больше ни одной. Я… бездарный композитор, — вдруг добавил он совсем тихо. — Граф де Розенберг прав.  
Антонио Сальери тяжело вздохнул и потер виски. Ему порядком надоело выступать в роли третейского судьи для этих двух непримиримых спорщиков. Ведь каждый обзавелся компанией согласных и оставался при своем мнении.  
— Хотите сказать, что гениальность — это тяжкое бремя? — наигранно скучающим тоном, призванным напомнить неугомонному Вольфгангу, что этот разговор повторялся уже много раз, проговорил он.  
Моцарт опустил голову и пробормотал:  
— Без вдохновения я и простейший этюд не сочиню.  
— Ох, Вольфганг!  
Что он мог возразить? Он, чье имя звучало из уст лучших композиторов мира; чье слово открывало двери опер и салонов, а небрежный взгляд ломал судьбы, — он молча стоял посреди собственного кабинета и смотрел, как догорают в камине нотные листы. Его выверенная соната. А в двух шагах топталось, вцепившись в спинку кресла, его личное проклятие.  
Разве не хороший теперь момент раз и навсегда отлучить Моцарта от двора? Стоит только многозначительно промолчать, и не будет больше бессонных ночей, сожженных тетрадных листов и дикой, животной зависти, когда залы снова будут аплодировать стоя и усыпать сцену цветами.  
— Вольфганг, присядьте. Вы помните о пасхальной мессе, которую нужно закончить к пятнице?  
— Да…  
— И о том квартете, что вы мне показывали недавно в Опере?  
— Да, Антонио, но…  
— Взгляните, мои дочери совсем не боятся холода. В какую тональность вы бы возвели их смех?  
— Сальери, вы не слушаете!  
Моцарт порывисто шагнул к нему. И замер.  
— Вы знаете, по пути к вам я встретил слепого скрипача. Он играл мою полечку.  
Сальери передернул плечами.  
— Так вот что вас расстроило! Наверняка он исковеркал все до единой ноты. Вот куда они исчезли. Не ходите больше той дорогой.  
— Нет, он прилично играл, хоть и смешно, конечно. Но очень старался.  
— Вздор! Вам понравилось, как нищий измывается над вашим шедевром?  
— Это только полечка. Но почему вы так рассердились, Антонио?  
— Ваша музыка, Вольфганг, предназначена для лучших инструментов и лучших же исполнителей, — строго ответил Сальери, будто отчитывал провинившегося ученика. — Право, если вы еще раз посмеете восторгаться убожеством, я вас отравлю!  
— Чтобы спасти мою музыку? — Моцарт вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Именно так!  
— Антонио, друг мой, примите мою самую искреннюю благодарность. Вы точно волшебник! Я снова слышу ноты. Ре-диез, фа, ля… Ах, дайте перо!  
Он наскоро набросал что-то и, не попрощавшись, выбежал из кабинета, бормоча себе под нос новые такты. Сальери тяжело опустился в кресло и разжал кулак. Раз уж он не в силах разрушить карьеру Моцарта, решил он, глядя на нагретый теплом ладони флакон с мышьяком, то отравить гения и спасти его неземную музыку от него же самого, обязан.  
Нет, кому сказать! Слепой скрипач!


End file.
